Motto! Pretty Cure All Stars: The Great Battle at the Speed of Light☆
Motto! Pretty Cure All Stars: The Great Battle at the Speed of Light☆ (もっと！プリキュアオールスターズ　光速で大決戦☆ Motto! Purikyua Ōru Sutāzu: Kōsoku de Daisakusen☆) is Super Pretty Cure Time's tie-in Pretty Cure All Stars installment, unique in that, as it takes place in the future, all the canon characters are older, most of the Cures have settled down, and canonically-younger characters have become Cures themselves. Also, given SPCT's nature, Pretty Cure characters coexist alongside the characters of both Super Hero Time shows. Plot Hibari and Kaori, with Machalcon and Barnabas tagging along for good measure, head to the the Miracle Peace-themed amusement park Miracle World to relax for a while, but their trip is cut short when fallen foes of the Pretty Cures return and wreak havoc within the park. The girls transform, but are no match for them -- that is, until a group of adult Pretty Cures comes to their aid. This group of Cures, led by Miracle World owner Sakagami Ayumi, warn the younger Cures that the rebirth of the villains was caused by a mysterious man known as Time Controller Chronomaster, who plans to destroy the Earth and recreate it the way he wishes. Characters *Esumi Hibari / Cure Velocity *Kurenai Kaori / Cure Fangoria Junior Pretty Cures *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo **Now the 31-year-old owner/co-founder, alongside Yayoi, of the Miracle World amusement park, and leader of the Junior Pretty Cures. Although more social and mature, she still holds fond memories of Fuu-chan. As Cure Echo, her primary finisher is Echo Pierce. *Minamino Ako / Cure Muse **Now the 27-year-old queen of Major Land, married to Souta, and second-in-command of the Junior Pretty Cures. As sarcastic as ever, but now her cuteness has been replaced with a queenly elegance and nobility much like those of her mother. As Cure Muse -- whose name keeps getting mistaken for "Cure Moose" by Hibari -- she now sports a more mature version of her old costume, incorporating more purple, and now has a weapon of her own, the Holy Keytar. *Hyuuga Minori / Cure Gills (キュアギルス) **Now the 32-years-old manager of Panpaka Pan. Although more level-headed and no-nonsense, she is just as cheerful and responsible as she was during her childhood, and is currently dating Misumi Ryouta, who she met in her high school years, although she is sometimes jealous of Ako and Hina for having already married despite being younger than her. As Cure Gills, her theme colors are green, teal, yellow and silver, and she can manipulate water and talk to sea creatures. *Ranru Chika (藍流千香) / Cure Huckle (キュアハックル) **Now 28-years-old and a renomed doctor at the Clover Town hospital, who makes and gives bracelets to her patients in order to cheer them up. She has become more tranquil, confident and courageous, and is still a fan of the original Fresh Cures, Cure Passion in particular. As Cure Huckle, the Pretty Cure of Courage, her theme colors are dark blue and black, and she wields the Huckle Fan. *Akatsuki Hina (暁ひな) / Cure Jubilee (キュアジュビリー) **Now 26-years-old, and a teacher at the elementary school she and her siblings founded, Green River Elementary School. During her college years, she met and fell in love with a man named Akatsuki Junji; they got married and had a baby, but Junji died shortly before the child's birth. Although she still mourns the loss of her husband, Hina has gone on with her life, and is just as friendly as she was as a child. As Cure Jubilee, her theme color is red, and her element is sound. Allies *Engine Machalcon *Barnabas *Mapple (マップル) and Mupple (ムップル) **The twin children of Mepple and Mipple. *Steppy (ステッピー) **The Fairy of Fishes, Flappy and Choppy's son, and Minori's fairy partner. *Airun (アイルン) **Chika's Pickrun, a new Pickrun created by Elder Tiramisu not too long after the end of the Fresh Cures' battle against Moebius. It's dark blue in color and wears a blue and black nurse's cap. Although it's not outright stated or shown, its ability over Chiffon is a noticeable increasement in her healing factor. *Tiry and Dodory **Ako's Fairy Tones. *Time Heiress Memorianna (時間相続人メモリアンナ) **Chronomaster's daughter, a white-haired girl who is against her father's ideals and sides with the Pretty Cures in order to find a way to stop him. Veteran Pretty Cures Unlike the Junior Cures, the veteran Cures don't have as strong of a role in the plot; most of them are only shown in-passing, engaging in a war against the revived villains and monsters, and Nagisa/Cure Black and Honoka/Cure White are the only ones to get speaking roles. *Fujimura Nagisa / Cure Black **Now the 37-year-old coach of Verone Academy's lacrosse team and married to Fujipi. She and Honoka are co-leaders of the veteran Pretty Cure army. *Irisawa Honoka / Cure White **Now a 37-year-old chemistry teacher at Princeton, and married to Kiriya. She and Nagisa are co-leaders of the veteran Pretty Cure army. *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous **Now 36-years-old and the new manager of Fujita Akane's takoyaki business after the latter's retirement. Not interested in marriage. *Mishou Saki / Cure Bloom **Now 36-year-old, a famous softball player, and married to Kazuya. *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret **Now 36-years-old and a renomed artist. Not interested in marriage. *Kiryuu Michiru / Cure Bright **Now 36-years-old, she and her sister travel around the world doing good deeds. Not interested in marriage. *Kiryuu Kaoru / Cure Windy **Now 36-years-old, she and her sister travel around the world doing good deeds. Not interested in marriage. *Kandou Nozomi / Cure Dream **Now a 35-year-old high school teacher and married, surprisingly, to Kandou Jan. *Natsuki Rin / Cure Rouge **Now 35-years-old and a famous accessory designer. Not interested in marriage, mostly due to her many failed love experiences. *Amai Urara / Cure Lemonade **Now 34-years-old, long retired from her idol career and married to Syrup. *Natsu Komachi / Cure Mint **Now 36-years-old, a famous novelist and married to Natts. *Minazuki Karen / Cure Aqua **Now 36-years-old and a professional violinist. Not interested in marriage, though still has a close relationship with Milk. *Milk / Mimino Kurumi / Milky Rose **Now 35-years-old and still working as a tour guide in Palmier. Not interested in marriage, though still has a close relationship with Karen. *Momozono Love / Cure Peach **Now 34-years-old and Chinen Miyuki's successor as the leader of Trinity as well as a well-known choreographer. Not interested in marriage, as she prefers being a bridesmaid than a bride. *Sawa Miki / Cure Berry **Now 34-years-old, a famous supermodel and married, surprisingly, to Yuuki. *Mikoshiba Inori / Cure Pine **Now 34-years-old, in charge of her family's veterinarian business, and married to Kento. *Umemori Setsuna / Cure Passion **Now 34-years-old, working as both Love's agent and a talent scout, and married, surprisingly, to Umemori Genta. *Myoudouin Tsubomi / Cure Blossom **Now 33-years-old, in charge of her family's flower shop and married to Itsuki. *Suiyama Erika / Cure Marine **Now 32-years-old and a famous fashion designer. Married, though her husband is never really mentioned. *Myoudouin Itsuki / Cure Sunshine **Now 33-years-old, owner of a famous dojo, and married to Tsubomi. *Tsukikage Yuri / Cure Moonlight **Now 36-years-old and manager of Momoka, who has now become a world-famous übermodel. Not interested in marriage. *Hojo Hibiki / Cure Melody **Now 32-years-old and a professional pianist. Not interested in marriage. She and Karen are on the same orchestra, and have become close friends over the years. *Minamino Kanade / Cure Rhythm **Now 32-years-old and in charge of the Lucky Spoon business. Not interested in marriage, as she gave up on Ouji long ago. *Siren / Ikari Ellen / Cure Beat **Now 32-years-old, a well-known street performer at Kanon Town, and married, surprisingly, to Ikari Gai. *Toyoshima Miyuki / Cure Happy **Now 31-years-old, a famous picture book writer, and married to Toyoshima Hidekazu. *Hino Akane Taylor / Cure Sunny **Now 31-years-old, in charge of her family's okonomiyaki business -- mostly due to the fiasco that was her attempt at a comedian career -- and married to Brian. *Kisaragi Yayoi / Cure Peace **Now 31-years-old, a famous mangaka widely known for her Miracle Peace manga -- which became successful enough to earn a TV adaptation and a theme park -- and married to Kisaragi Gentaro. *Midorikawa Nao / Cure March **Now 31-years-old, a member of Japan women's national football team, and one of the founders of Green River Elementary School. Not interested in marriage. *Royale Duchesse Aoki Reika / Cure Beauty **Now 31-years-old, married to Pop, and established as duchess of Märchenland. *Royale Queene Candy / Royale Candy **Now 26-years-old and current queen of Märchenland. Not interested in marriage. *Aida Mana / Cure Heart **Now 30-years-old and having fulfilled her dream of becoming prime minister of Japan, with her first deed being to legalize homosexual marriage. Currently engaged to Jun. *Hishikawa Rikka / Cure Diamond **Now 30-years-old and having fulfilled her dream of becoming a doctor like her mother. Not interested in marriage. *Yotsuba Alice / Cure Rosetta **Now 30-years-old and the chairwoman of Yotsuba Enterprises. Not interested in marriage. *Kenzaki Makoto / Cure Sword **Now 30-years-old and, unlike Urara, still on her idol career, but on a more mature level, to the point of dropping the nickname "MakoP". Her music has also become more down-to-earth, although she still does some cutesy numbers from time to time to attract the younger fans. Not interested in marriage. *Madoka Aguri / Cure Ace **Now 28-years-old, a renomed food critic -- in particular if sweets are involved -- and happily married to Eru. Villains *Time Controller Chronomaster (時間制御クロノマスター) **A man in a silvery-white hood who is able to manipulate the time stream, and uses this power to bring back powerful foes, many who have been defeated by the past Pretty Cures. He has grown disgusted with the treatment of Earth over the years, and so plans to destroy all humanity before recreating life based on his own utopia ideals. *Reborn Villains **Illkubo **Circulas **Ms. Shitataare **Kawarino **Anacondy **Northa **Joker **Pell **Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes *Reborn Monsters **Zakenna **Uzaina **Kowaina **Hoshina **Sorewatase **Akanbe **Jikochuu Cast *Esumi Hibari / Cure Velocity: Chiaki Omigawa (小見川 千明 Omigawa Chiaki) *Kurenai Kaori / Cure Fangoria: Fuyuka Ōura (大浦 冬華 Ōura Fuyuka) *Engine Machalcon: Hiroaki Hirata (平田 広明 Hirata Hiroaki) *Barnabas: Kunihiro Kawamoto (河本 邦弘 Kawamoto Kunihiro) *Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo: Mamiko Noto (能登 麻美子 Noto Mamiko) *Shirabe Ako / Cure Muse: Rumi Ōkubo (大久保 瑠美 Ōkubo Rumi) *Hyuuga Minori / Cure Gills: Ayaka Saito (齋藤 彩夏 Saitō Ayaka) *Ranru Chika / Cure Huckle: Yuri Amano (天野 由梨 Amano Yuri) *Akatsuki Hina / Cure Jubilee: Yukiyo Fujii (藤井 ゆきよ Fujī Yukiyo) *Steppy: *Tiry, Dodory: Mayu Kudou (工藤 真由 Kudō Mayu) *Fujimura Nagisa / Cure Black: Yoko Honna (本名 陽子 Honna Yōko) *Irisawa Honoka / Cure White: Yukana (ゆかな Yukana) *Misumi Ryouta: Naozumi Takahashi (高橋 直純 Takahashi Naozumi) *Time Heiress Memorianna: Kozue Harashima (原島 梢 Harashima Kozue) *Time Controller Chronomaster: *Land Pollution Vice-Minister Hiramechimedes: Kazuya Nakai (中井 和哉 Nakai Kazuya) Music Image Gallery OlderCureMuse.jpg|Cure Muse all grown up Trivia *Unlike in DX2, the number of revived villains and monsters is fairly balanced, but no villains or monsters from Heartcatch or Suite are present, as in both cases all villains, movies notwithstanding, have turned good, with Sabaku, Dark Cure and Dune dying shortly afterwards. Category:Fanworks by Cure Shabon Category:All Stars Fanfics